Somewhere only WE, I mean I know
by xxNellxx
Summary: Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes, a kiss, a kids menu, two bad guys, slight chasing and a hasty goodbye. Will Molly Hooper ever get a decent romance. Well, at least she's got Toby, that lovey, sweet, green eyed...cat.


**For all you Molly & Sherlock lovers, this ones for you **

**Nell**

**X**

"**Somewhere only **_**we**_** know, I mean **_**I**_** know"**

Sherlock stood outside St Barts, the night was cold and the wind heavy. He pulled his coat collar higher and tighter around his neck before quickly placing his hands back in his pockets. _Any minute now,_ he thought to himself. Just then, he spotted Molly Hooper buttoning up her long black coat…no guesses why she'd bought herself one of them. Her hair blew across her face and she waved her right arm out for the nearest taxi. When it ignored her, a drove off she cursed under her breath and decided she'd walk. Her heels pattered against the stone pavement and she rooted through her handbag for her umbrella. "It's not going to rain." Sherlock called making her jump. Molly looked up in shock, the umbrella halfway out of her bag.

"Oh." She giggled going red. "It's you." She put her free hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock straightened up; it was time to put on his "fake" self. "What are you doing here?" She wondered trotting over to him. He smirked and chuckled.

"I was waiting for you." He said putting on what he thought a romantic voice would sound like. Molly nodded once…slightly in shock. Hey, this was the most gorgeous guy on the planet here _and _the very guy she'd been after for nearly two years now!

"Really, well I'm, I'm…um I'm headed off home now. The um…Toby…my cat Toby needs…um, um, feeding." The word "feeding" reached a rather high note that Molly felt her cheeks go red at. Sherlock nodded.

"Oh well I…um…I thought you might like to come out for a quick meal." Sherlock looked at the floor and then back up at Molly, her face like a confused child.

"You did!" She beamed staring up at him. It was just too easy for him to wrap her around his little finger.

"I did." He replied. "Come on." As they walked away from the building, Molly was to busy in wonderland to notice him take a good long look behind him

…

They both walked along the pavement heading towards Angelo's café when Sherlock stopped dead and pulled Molly so she was looking at him. The expression on her face turned to fright and he had to say something so that she'd calm down. "Well here we are." He said pointing over towards the café. "Molly you have the most beautiful eyes you know."

"I do?" She whispered in confusion. This was nice and all but something wasn't quite right…

"Yes they're lovely, really lovely." Sherlock smiled with a sigh. Molly took a glance out of the corner of her eye towards the café. _Is that…? _No, it couldn't, be she thought. _No wait…it is!_ John Watson sat in the window of Angelo's staring at Sherlock, when he noticed Molly staring he quickly pulled the nearest menu over his face and then felt himself blush behind it as he realised it was the** "kids eat for half the price"** one. Molly slowly pushed Sherlock away from her.

"Is this a set up?" Her voice was low and disappointed; Sherlock spotted the misty look in her eyes, any moment now she'd start to cry. "Because if it is Sherlock then you are truly more cold hearted then I ever imagined you to be." Her voice was thick and the tears were coming.

"No Molly." He panicked glancing at John hidden behind the kids menu. He sighed to himself and then he saw them…those two men who'd been following Molly for days. The two men who wanted the body she attended to back at the morgue and they were waiting…waiting for the right time to get Molly and make her take out the body. "Quick come here!" He said pulling Molly by her shoulders towards him. John peered from behind the menu and his face fell into shock. Sherlock found himself pressing his lips against Molly's. Molly grasped him tight, she was going to cherish this moment forever, this was the moment she was able to clasp Sherlock for herself. She was somewhere only she knew…in her own perfect world for those few precious seconds. Her eyes were firmly shut, though Sherlock's however opened for a seconds…nope the men were still watching. John reared up from the table, rushed past Angelo and was out the café running towards the two men. Thankfully the plan had worked.

"SHERLOCK!" John called running past. "WE HAVE A DEADLINE."

Sherlock let go of Molly stared at her for quick moment and smiled. "This is all for you, you know." And then he was off, chasing the two men with John, potentially saving Molly Hooper's life.


End file.
